Our Twisted Love
by Auslly2getha4eva
Summary: What happens when Jake likes Sophia whos w/ Jonah who likes Ariel who is datin Dez but likes Zach who likes Kayla who likes Jake but is dating Austin who likes Ally who has a crush on Zach? Find out in Our Twisted Love. Bad summary srry!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys so here is the first chapter! **

**I hope you like it! **

**Also want to thank my best friend for helping me write this story!**

**And I want to thank all of the people who asked to be in this story! \**

**Shout out to Phia514 for being an awesome follower and for all their reviews Thanks your awesome! **

**Enjoy! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

Mimi: Austin Honey come on we have to go

Austin: I don't want you too! Why do you guys have to go?

Mimi: Its just for a little we will be back soon *kisses his forehead* I love you!

Austin's POV: Little did I know that would be the last time I saw them. Hi I'm Austin Moon I'm 17yrs old and I go to Miami High School. My parents died when I was 10 and my sister was 9 and ever since then we have been living on our own but our neighbor Jonah &his family help out every once an a while. We have known them since I was 5 now we are older and he is dating my sister ewww but its her choice. Today is the first day of senior year and man am I excited "_Austin" _I hear "I hear "_yes" _ I reply "_We are going to be late" _ and with that I sped downstairs grabbed an apple and my keys and headed to the car where I see my sister and Jonah practically making out ew

Austin: Sophia get a room!

Sophia: Make me *sticks her tounge out at him*

Austin: *does it back &gets in the car*

Sophia & Jonah get in the back

Austin: Okay off to school *drives off*

School

Sophia: Yay School *sracams*

Austin: Come on Sophia I'm sure you'll love school

Sophia: Yea as much as I love dead puppies

Austin: Wow sarcastic much

Jonah: Come on babe it will be fun

Sophia: How do you know?

Jonah: bcuz I'll be with u

Sophia: *blushes* aww okay lets go

Austin: *gets out* ew you guys are so-

Kayla: Austie! *jumps into his arms*

Austin: *catches her* Hey Kayla I missed you!

Kayla: I missed you too * kisses him*

Sophia: *mocks Austin* Ew Austin get a room!

Austin: Shut-up….come on lets go *holds Kayla's hand*

Jonah: *takes Sophia's hand & walks into school*

Meanwhile with Ally

Ally: Ugh Jake why did we have to move here on our Senior yr?

Jake: bcuz Dad got a job here in Miami come on it could be fun

Ally: No it wont be fun bcuz now I'm alone & I will be labeled the "new girl" again

Jake: Hey your not alone I'll be with you *hugs her*

Ally: okay but I still wont be as popular as I used to be

Jake: Ally its all about first impressions so just be

Ally: HOT! I'll dress hot thanks Jake *runs upstairs*

Jake: I was going to say yourself but okay

School w/ Austin and his friends

Austin: Hey Dez

Dez: Hey Austin *does handshake*

Austin: Where is Airel

Dez: um she was just-

Ariel: Boo! *laughs* did I scare you?

Dez: nope *pokes her nose*

Ariel: Aww! *sees Austin* Hey Austin!

Austin: Hey Ariel

Kayla: Ariel! *hugs her*

Dez: Jonah

Jonah: Dez

Austin: okay so how was your *gets interrupted by the doors slamming open…eyes widen* Woah is that?

Trish: That's new kids 1 boy 1 girl

Austin: That girl is HOT!

Kayla: She is what?

Austin:um….not as hot as you cupcake

Kayla: uh huh…nice save

Dez: Trish do you know their names?

Austin: *staring the girl then to Trish* Yea do you?

Trish: nope  
but lets go find out!

They walk towards ?

**So what did you think? **

**Srry its not the best! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys so here is the first chapter! **

**I hope you like it! **

**Also want to thank my best friend for helping me write this story!**

**And I want to thank all of the people who asked to be in this story! \**

**Enjoy! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

Trish: Hi I'm Trish and you are?

Jake: I'm Jake and this is Ally

Ally: Hey

Trish: Hi these are my friends Austin, Kayla, Dez, Ariel, Jonah and Ann-

Sophia: I got it! Hi I'm Annasophia but call me Sophia okay *puts her hand out*

Jake: *shakes it* Nice to meet you all

Trish: So tell us about urselves

Ally: Like what?

Dez: like how long have you two been dating?

J&A: WHAT! NO! EW! GROSS!

Dez: *confused*

Ally: Jake is my older brother

Kayla: Thankl God!

Ally: Excuse me?

Kayla: *nervous* Oh um I said Thank god bcuz u two look so alike it would be weird if u two were together *awkwardly laughs*

Jake: Oh okay

Austin: So what classes do you guys have

Ally: Well I have Smith-Math, Kim-English,Frank-History, Banks-Spanish, Morris-Gym, Cami-Science and Murphy-Music

Austin: Cool me too we have every single class together!

Jake: *reads his list* Oh no classes together Als sorry

Ally: Oh its okay….Austin will keep me company

Kayla: but not too much company*looks at Austin then at Ally* Remember he is my bf

Ally: Oh okay thanks for the reminder

Sophia: Oh is wittle Kayla threaten *laughs*

Kayla: Not threatened just stating facts!

Austin: Its okay Kayla you have nothing to worry about *bellrings* Come on Ally….see you guys later!

Ally: Bye nice meeting you all!

Everyone: bye

In class

Smith: Okay Class take a seat and just talk I have nothing planned for today so it's a free day

Class: Yes!

Austin: So Ally tell me about yourself

Ally: Well…What do you want to know?

Austin: Any hobbies? *?comes into the classroom*

Ally: yea I love mus *looks ?* Woah who is he?

Austin: *looks where she is looking* oh that's Zach captain of the waterpolo team

Ally: he is HOT! Is he single?

Austin: he is not hot and yes he is single

Zach: Hey Austin *sees Ally* Who is ur friend?

Ally: I'm Ally….Ally Dawson

Zach: Well its nice to meet you Ally here *gives he a piece of paper* Call me sometime kay

Ally: *giggles* Kay

Zach: bye Ally *winks* Austin *glares*

Austin: Zach…..

Zach: Oh and Austin tell Kayla I said hi *smirks and leaves*

Austin: *glares Zach*

Ally: I'm guessing you don't like him?

Austin: and I'm guessing you do

Ally: *blushes*

Austin: Anyway tell me about ur hobbies

Ally: Oh yeah *tells him about herself*

Lunch

Jake: Hey Als how is today going so far?

Ally: Awesome I got two guys #'s

Jake: *protective* Who!?

Ally: Well one is Austin and the other is Zach *sighs dreamily*

Trish: OOOOOO Ally's got a crush!

Jake: better not

Kayla: Oh lighten up Jake she just has a lil crush

Sophia: Yea don't be that annoying overprotective brother like some people *looks Austin*

Jake: *laughs* I will try not to

Trish: I say we ditch it's the first day no one is going to care u guys in

Everyone: I'm in

**What did you think? **

**Sorry its short! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys so here is the next chapter! **

**I hope you like it! **

**Also want to thank my best friend for helping me write this story!**

**And I want to thank all of the people who asked to be in this story! \**

**Enjoy! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

Jake: um actually I'm going to stay and try out for basketball

Ally: R u sure Jake?

Jake: yea go have fun I'll cover for you!

Kayla: Wait basketball tryouts are today?

Jake: Yea

Kayla: OMG that means cheer is too yea u guys I'm going to stay too

Austin: Okay babe good luck

Kayla: Thanks now you guys go have fun!

Ally: Bye Jake! Bye Kayla!

K &J: Bye *leaves*

Trish: So u guys ready?

Everyone: yup

Mini's

Ally: wow this place really is mini

Dez: duh if it wasn't it would be called huge!

Ariel: U are so right Dez!

Trish: *rolls her eyes* Well we gtg Dez & I have something to do Ariel u coming?

Ariel: Oh course! Bye you guys!

Sophia: yea Jonah & I have to catch a movie bye!

Austin: Be careful!

Sophia: Whateva

Austin: So that just leaves us I guess

Ally: I guess so….so its ur turn

Austin: *confused* my turn?

Ally: yea ur turn to tell me about yourself

Austin: Oh okay well I love music I'm athletic and really nice I'm dating Kayla & I'm also mysterious *winks*

Ally: Yes u are so how long have you and kayla been dating

Austin: 2 years

Ally: OMG really? That's cute!

Austin: yea I guess but

Ally: but what?

Austin: I kinda caught Kayla making out w/ Zach but I haven't said anything to her but Zach knows I know

Ally: oh is that y you don't like Zach?

Austin: yea I also told myself if I caught them again or well her again I would call it off but I don't think I can I mean we have been together for two years the longest relationship I have ever been in and I really like her but I cant keep getting my heart broken you know

Ally: Woah mysterious and deep and I'm sure she will never do it again it looks like she really likes you trust me I'm pretty sure she won't do it again

Austin: okay I'm trusting you Ally….well its getting dark want me to walk you home?

Ally: yea sure

They walk to Ally's

Ally: Well here we are

Austin: yup well I had fun!

Ally: Me too see you tomorrow *hugs him*

Austin: *shocked but hugs back* of course bye Ally

Ally: Bye Austin *waves and goes inside* Jake I'm home *sees Jake making out with someone & gasps* Jake!

Jake: um Ally ur home

Ally: Who is the girl u were just making out with

Jake: um just some cheerleader go upstairs

Ally: Don't tell me what to do

Jake: Please Ally

Ally: Fine *goes upstairs*

Jake: I'm so sorry about that Kayla

Kayla: Its okay *goes to kiss him*

Jake: *retreats* um I think u should leave

Kayla: but y?

Jake: um maybe bcuz ur dating Austin

Kayla: oh yea but I don't like him anymore I like you

Jake: Well I don't like you

Kayla: *confused* but u kissed back

Jake: Which was a mistake bye Kayla

Kayla: but

Jake: Get out Kayla!

Kayla: u will regret this Jake I will find out who u really like and finish her u will be mine *leaves*

Jake's POV: *sighs* What have I done? I don't even know how this all happened all I remember is I went to try out for basketball

_*Flashback* _

_Coach: Okay Jake Dawson ur next _

_Jake: Okay Jake you got this this is all you! _

_Kayla: *in the background* Wooo Jake you got this _

_Jake shows the coach his skills _

_Coach: That was amazing Dawson ur on the team no even better ur team captain _

_Everyone: cheers _

_Jake: Yes! _

_Kayla: *runs & jumps in Jakes arms* Congratulation! Ur team captain and im cheer captain _

_Jake: Congrats to you too! _

_Kayla: *kisses him* _

_Jake: *kisses back* _

_Kayla: *whispers* Lets get out of here _

_Jake: my place _

_Kayla: *nods* _

_*end of Flashback* _

Crap! What have I done!

*end of POV*

Ally: *on the stairs* yea what have you done

Ally's POV: I come home to see my brother making out with a girl which I'm sometimes used too but this girl from far away looked all to familiar so I called Jakes name he looked shocked scared and nervous I wondered why so I asked him _Who is the girl u were making out with _ and he just says some cheerleader and tells me to go upstairs this is not like Jake something is wrong so I tell him no and he just begs me to go up stairs so I give in and walk upstairs but not all the way and listen to his convo when I hear everything! Kayla! He was making out with Kayla Austin's gf Kayla the one I just told Austin to trust me that she wouldn't cheat on him again! Austin! What am I going to do I cant tell him but I cant let this happen maybe it was just a mistake so I listen to there convo even more and my heart drops when I hear her say _ oh yea but I don't like him anymore I like you _ She doesn't like Austin anymore! Omg this is going to break his heart I cant tell him but if I don't tell him he will hate me bcuz I knew not to mention he is going to kill my brother ugh what am I going to do! Jake then says What have I done which takes me out of my thoughts so I asked him yea what have you done?

**I do not own anything but the story! **

**What did you think? **

**What should I have Ally do? **

**We are going to have a contest I guess its more like a vote! **

**How many want me to have Ally tell Austin? How many don't? **

**First to 5 wins! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys so here is the next chapter! **

**This chapter was written by an amazing writer named Phia514! Phia514 is awesome this writer helped me out when I needed it and has provided you with this amazing chapter! I want to give her complete credit for her chapter and I hope you guys all enjoy reading this chapter! This prob wont be the last you see oh Phia514 for I may need her help once again! Thanks so much Phia514! You rock! **

**I hope you like it! **

**And I want to thank all of the people who asked to be in this story! \**

**Enjoy! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

What happened last chapter:  
OMG this is going to break his heart I cant tell him but if I don't tell him he will hate me bcuz I knew not to mention he is going to kill my brother ugh what am I going to do! Jake then says what have I done which takes me out of my thoughts so I asked him yea what have you done?

Jake: how long have you been standing there he responded

Ally: Long enough

Jake: forget everything you heard please ally\

Ally: What do u mean forget everything iv e heard We just got here and I was starting to make actually new friends and you have to just prance about kissing my new friends girl friend and now you are telling me to just forget about it are you serious! I yelled

Jake just started back at me startled im usually very quiet and following but all my anger has finally bubbled over and im am officially ** off at Jake telling me to forget about it Kayla for doing this to Austin and my dad for making us move

Jake: I m sorry he mumbled as he pushed his way up the stairs you think I wanted all of this to happen he said from the top of the stairs

Ally: Which part?

Jake: everything ally he screamed moving Kayla kissing me leaving all my old friends behind its just as hard as it is more me as it is for you Ally think about that and with that he walked into his room and slammed the door.

Ally POV:  
I could not sleep all night thinking about wither to tell Austin or not I mean there are so many pros and cons usually when I have a problem like this I talk to Jake about it but that's out of the question or I make a list but that is also out cause im biased in this situation cause I feel worse for Austin but Jake is my brother and isn't there some kind of sibling code like don't diss you siblings?

Next Day

I just felt so suckish when I woke up considering I got about 0 total hours of sleep last night. I just couldn't decide whether I wanted to tell Austin and ruin my friendship with Kayla and my brother or tell Austin and have him be mad or happy. UGH life can be really hard sometimes. I finally decided to lie around all day and skip school. So I texted my dad since he would already be at work saying not feeling well im going to stay home and he said feel better love Ya  
5 hours later  
I defiantly have had way too much junk food what do I have to say I have eating problems ha-ha.  
Then I heard a knock on the door and my mind starts to wonder who could it be my dads at work my moms in Africa and Everyone else is at school Well guess not everyone cause when I open the door I see Austin looking like a lost puppy and suddenly I have the urge to comfort him.

"Come in Austin what's wrong?"

"She cheated on me"

"How did you find out? I was going to tell you tomorrow Aus. im soooo sorry but its all ok now you are to good for her"

Austin's POV:  
"How did you find out? I was going to tell you tomorrow Aus. im sooo sorry but it's all ok now you are to good for her" said ally  
All the sudden I was thinking like who did she cheat on me with why did I come to ally first what did I ever do to Kayla wrong and how did ally know  
"Hum" I asked I mean I guess I should be mad at her for not telling me right away but then again I just meet her like a little while ago and she did say she was going to tell me and I do need so comfort right now and Sophia is to busy with Jonah so im stuck with ally but don't get me wrong I am definitely not complaining

"How'd you find out"?

"She came up to me and said its over I found someone else sorry then left just like that nothing else"

"Im so sorry but I have something to confess I know who she cheated with"

"Whoooo"

"My brother" she whispered I couldn't hear her

"What I can't hear you"

"Jake" she whimpered and started crying " he didn't mean to she came on to him and he got caught in the moment, please don't be mad at me Your like my only friend here and if I don't have you I have nothing and I just…"

I shut her up by grabbing her in a big hug then I whispered in her ear " I don't think I could ever be mad at you Alls"

"Thanks Austin that means a lot I am so sorry for what happened to you"

"I guess its ok I mean I am really upset but I guess it wasn't meant to be right?"

"Yes of course there are so many other girls out there"

"Thanks all's"

"No problem I know I just meet you but I feel like I have known you forever!"

"Really same" I chuckled back Ally just looked so cute even though she was in some old sweatshirt and shorts and her hair tied back all messy.

Ally POV  
Well glad I got that out of the way I suck at keeping secrets  
"So you want to stay and watcha movie since school is almost put anyways?"

"Sure" Austin replied sounding like a 5 year old being given a cookie I giggled thinking about this "what's so funny he asked"

"Oh just how cute you sound when you get excited"  
After I realized what I said Austin raised an eyebrow and said " oh wow the one and only Ally thinks Austin Moon is cute, huh?"

" You know what I meant" I said why looking down blushing I mean I usually don't get this nervous around guys when they complement me but something about Austin is different.

"So lets watch Killer Night** (btw I just made this title up)**" "no way" I said "why

"Cause I hate scary movies!"

"Ok so Killer night it is"

"No"

"Come on ill be right here if you get scared"

And of course as soon as it started I was freaked out the Florida rainstorm outside plus the movie equals a really freaked out ally. I guess Austin noticed how tense I was so he scooted closer and put a comforting arm around my should no big deal I thought right thesis what friends do comfort each other and then I heard a BAM1 and I jumped into Austin's lap which I have to say was pretty easy me being as small as I am and him being as tall as he is "You ok All's" he asked smiling down at me curled up in his lap

"Not really "I said shaking

"Its ok its all fake" he said rubbing back and with that I feel asleep in his arms

3 hours later

Jake pov  
I come home soaking wet to find my sister curled up asleep on some guy's lap who is this guy! So I say pretty loudly hoping she's not still mad at me about Kayla considering at school I embarrassed her saying she should have done that to Austin or used me and then she broke up with Austin so its all god as long as Austin isn't mad at me or Sophia because I want to make a good impression on her something about her I really like anyways I said loudly "what is going on here Ally"

Austin Pov  
I hear someone say loudly "what is going on here Ally"  
I am slowly processing what is happening ally is asleep on y lap I must have came here when Kayla broke up with me and I think it is Jake that is talking I mean am not mad at him im kind of glad I got rid of Kayla she was getting kind of clingy so ii wake up and say "shhh" "Ally is Asleep"

Jake PoV  
Oh my gosh its Austin ally is laying on oh god lets hope he doesn't start fighting me. " Oh sorry I didn't know what strange man she was laying  
on" I chuckled trying to ease the mood  
Austin must of noticed cause he replied smoothly "Dude im not mad a t you" Ok goo that is a relief considering your now dating my sister, huh?" I asked kind of jumping to conclusions because of the scene laid out before me "um no I was just upset and we watched a scary movie and she freaked" Austin replied nervously rubbing his neck "Don't worry Dude I wont tell her you like her"

"What no psssht"

"Ya sure you suck at lying and by the way dude im not dating Kayla I would never purposely do that to you"

"Ok thanks for telling me I appreciate it do you mind if iv go up stair and put ally in her bed" "Sure I respond second door on the left it should be open" "ok thanks" he whispered back picking up Ally"

Austin's POV  
I was thinking about what Jake said Maybe I like ally mean I got out of a relationship like 4 hours ago but I feel like Ally and I have this strong connection  
I found Ally's room and laid her down

Ally's POV  
I kind of woke up with Austin putting me in my bed but I kept my eyes closed then what he did next I didn't expect "feel better soon cause I need you" he whispered then bent down and kissed my fore head as he walked out I whispered back so he couldn't hear me "I need you two" then I drifted back to sleep

**I do not own anything! **

**What did you think? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys so here is the next chapter! **

**I hope you like it! **

**And I want to thank all of the people who asked to be in this story! **

**Also I want to thank all of you for the reviews! **

**JustMeSP: Thank you and yes you are right on the who likes who! Yea I'm so sorry it is confusing! **

**Sierra D: Yea the summary was confusing sorry about that! Thanks for reading it!**

**R5lover81163: Thanks!**

**rauraauslly: Thanks so much if you really want to be apart of this story just PM what you want your character to be like name and relationship to all the other people and I'm sure we can squeeze you in! Thanks for reading! **

**I Always Rise with the Sun: The summary was confusing again I'm so sorry! Thanks for the tips hopefully I'm doing better! Thanks for reading! **

**Enjoy! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

The Next Morning

Ally's POV:

I woke up the next morning feeling a lot better since I actually got to sleep knowing Austin is still my friend. I got up out of bed and walked to my closet I picked out a yellow sundress with yellow wedges then I got a towel and started to head towards the bathroom only to run into Jake. Great I'm really not in the mood to see him right now. So I just walked past him only to hear him call my name.

_"what?" _I asked

"_Are you still mad at me?" _

_"idk Jake" _

_" I really didn't mean to do it I'm really sorry Austin isn't mad at me so can you stop being mad at me too? I miss my sister" _

When he said that I almost started tearing I ran up to him and gave him a hug. To be honest I missed my brother too even if it was only just for a day.

_"I missed you too!" _

_"Family again" _

_"Family" _

_"Good! Now hurry up or your going to make us late for school" _

I rolled my eyes at him and ran to the bathroom. I stripped down and got in the shower letting the hot water splash on me and rinse away all my problems. I got out and put on my sundress and heels and put on a little makeup and ran downstairs to meet Jake and head to school.

At School

Austin's POV:

I got to school a little early to sign up for football and to spend time with Ally before class because I kinda missed her… Wait What the heck Austin you have known her for a day and you already miss her? Oh I really need to clear my head. _"Moon" _ I hear coach yell

_"Yes sir?" _

_"Congratulations ur quarterback!" _

_"Awesome! Thanks Coach I have to go tell Ally" _

_"Who's Ally?" _

_"Ugh she is my friend really close friend" _

_"Okay Moon what ever you say" _

What did coach mean about that? Is it starting to get obvious I like Ally. I really need to work on hiding my feelings. I head to my locker just in time to see Ally walk through the door. She is wearing this pretty little sundress that's yellow my favorite color I wonder if she knew that? But whatever she looked beautiful _"Woah ur beautiful" _ is what comes out of my mouth when she comes towards me. MAN DO I NOT HAVE A FILTER _"Thanks"_ is all she says but I could barely see that blush. Then I look over to Jake who is smirking at me so I just give him the "shutup" look then I see him frown was it something I said? I then look to Ally who also looks sad and kinda mad so I turned around to see what is going on and I see Kayla coming straight towards me. What she does next shocks me and everyone else….she just comes up to me and kisses me. I could feel the rage building up inside of me until I push her away and just start to yell.

_"WHAT THE HACK WAS THAT FOR YOU BROKE UP WITH ME REMEMBER?" _

_"Yea but that was stupid of me I want you back now" _

_"Well sorry Kayla it doesn't work like thatI'm sorry but I have found someone else" _

_"Who?" _

I glanced towards Ally to see her face in all this and she is just completely dazed then I look back at Kayla who followed my gaze and now looks completely pissed and storms away. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I won or so I thought.

Ally's POV:

I walk into to school to see Austin at his locker so I start to walk towards him and when he sees me he says I'm beautiful and I couldn't help but blush at this and I prayed he didn't notice which I don't think he did because then out of nowhere Kayla comes and kisses him. I had to admit it kind of pissed me off to see her kiss him after she just dumped him and made out with my brother. I start to zone out but I know they are yelling at each other then I notice Austin glanced at me and back at Kayla who looked completely pissed and walked away. After that whole fiasco I said bye to Jake and we went to class I sat down and was about to talk to Austin when I felt someone tap my shoulder I look at Austin and he just looks completely pissed so that can only mean one person….Zach…..so I turned around to see him and he smiles revealing those really hot dimples of his and I couldn't help but blush

_"I missed you yesterday" _He says

_"Oh really" _

_"Yea there was nothing beautiful to look at so I was forced to actually pay attention" _

That just made me giggle and uncontrollably blush

_"Hey Ally" _

_"yea" _

_"I was wondering if your free tomorrow night I'm throwing a prty and I would love it if you came" _

_"yea sure of course" _

I look over at Austin and then back at Zach

_"Can Austin come too oh and my brother Jake?" _

_"Sure" _He said through his teeth

_"cool then I can't wait" _I say flirty towards him which snaps him out of his mood and he smirks and winks which sends my heart pounding. I look at Austin who is looking at with a look that says "seriously" all I could do was smile and think about Zach and his beautiful smile

Austin's POV:

It was finally the end of class all throughout class Zach and Ally were sending flirty looks at each other and it made me sick. I then see Zach turn towards the gym He doesn't have gym next I thought I told Ally I didn't feel well and I was going to go to the nurse she gave me a sympathetic smile a hug and told me to feel better I nodded and when she turned to leave I followed Zach. When I turned into the gym I immediately hid behind the bleachers. I look thought the bleachers only to see the back of Zach and it looks like a girl I put my ear to the space to hear their convo the girls voice is soft but I know her voice anywhere its…Kayla…I hear Ally's name and start to listen closely

"_Zach did you invite her to the party?" _

_"Yes I did and she insisted on her brother and Austin to go" _

_"great the plan is working….I just need you to make Ally fall in love with you which will break Austin's heart and he will come crying back to me where I could use him to make Jake jealous" _

_"Okay why do you have to go through the trouble of hurting Austin just to make Jake jealous why don't you just use another guy?" _

_" because I don't want Austin with Ally beacause that will hurt my chances with Jake do you get it?" _

_"Yea but whats in it for me?" _

_"hmmm" _

She then whispers something in his ear which makes him smile ear to ear and then they part ways after what I just heard I have to do everything in my power to make sure Ally doesn't go to that party but what can I do? Hmmmm I went home and thought about all the ideas. I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard my phone go off I look at the caller ID its Ally so I decide to answer it.

"_Hello" _

_"Hey Austin its Ally how are you feeling?" _

That's it I will pretend to be sick she wont go if I don't go I hope

"_I feel like I've gotten worse *cough* *cough*" _

_"Oh poor you" _

_"Yea oh and Ally I'm sorry but I don't think I can go to the party tomorrow *cough* but you have fun" _

_"Oh yeah the party I completely forgot oh well I don't want to go without you" _

_" No Ally don't let me be the reason you don't go" _

_"Are you sure I can come take care of you instead?" _

_" I could'nt force you to do that" _

_"You're not forcing me I would love to do it" _

_"Are you sure you don't want to go to the party I know how much you like*cough* Zach" _

_"Austin Zach is just a boy your my friend I've made my decision I'm going to take care of you tomorrow no if ands or buts" _

_"Okay thanks Als" _

_"No problem Austin I'll see you tomorrow" _

_"Okay see you tomorrow" _

Yes! I convinced her not to go and there is a plus side she is coming over to take care of me! Wait she is going to find out I'm not really sick then she is going to be mad I lied to her oh no what am I going to do?

**I do not own anything but the story! **

**What did you think? **

**Ooooooooo What do you think Austin should do? **

**Should he tell Ally the truth or play sick? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys so here is the next chapter! **

**Woah this one is two thousand words! **

**I hope you like it! **

**I want to thank my friend for helping me write this chapter if your reading this I love you! **

**And I want to thank all of the people who asked to be in this story! **

**Also I want to thank all of you for the reviews! **

**Enjoy! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

The Next day

Ally's POV: I woke up to the annoying sound of my brother yelling my name _"Ally Ally" _

_"What" _

_"Your boyfriend is here to see you" _ Boyfriend who was my boyfriend? I got up out of bed and looked in the mirror to see i'm in a low-cut tank top and some shorts. I decided to slip some sweats over And head down stairs to see Austin standing in my living room. What is he doing here isn't he supposed to be sick maybe he got over I decided just to ask _"Hey Austin aren't you supposed to be sick" _

_"Oh hey Als no I felt a lot better this morning so I decided to come over and help you get ready for the party" _

_"The party? What party?" _

_"Zach's party silly you know that guy you like" _

_"Oh yeah okay I guess I'll go get ready" _

_"I'll help you if you want to get Zach's attention you have to look sexy" _

_"Okay?" _

_"Here how about this Als?" _

_"Umm sure I'll go shower then put it on" _

_"Okay I'll wait here" _ Is it just me or is Austin being completely strange he is helping me get ready for a party to the guys house that he completely hates and he wants to help me get his attention okay maybe Austin really is sick maybe we shouldn't go?

Austin's POV:

I woke up this morning knowing what I had to do. I couldn't lie to Ally so I have to make her see how much of a jerk Zach really is and make sure his plan doesn't go well. I got out of bed and put something on and headed to Ally's. The whole way there I thought of my plan to be honest I came up with nothing by the time I knocked on Ally's door. I was soon greeted by a sleepy looking Jake but when he saw me all he yelled was_ "Ally your boyfriend is here to see you" _ Boyfriend oh yeah I forgot Jake thinks I like his sister he invites me inside and I told him I had to talk to him. He looked confused but led me into the living room and motioned for me to go on. I told him everything Zach and Kayla's plan and his party and my plan that I still have not yet come up with. At first he looked really pissed but he then lightened up and said "_Austin I'm trusting you to protect my sister" _ I nodded and perfect timing Ally walked downstairs and of course she was confused and started asking me questions so I answered all of them and told her I would help her get ready. Now I'm waiting for her to come out "_Austin do I have to wear this in fact do we even have to go" _

_"yes you have to wear it if you want Zach and yes you promised Zach you would go" _

_"But I changed my mind I don't want to go anymore" _

_"Fine but how heartbroken you will leave Zach when he is waiting for you and you never show up" _

_"ughhhhhh fine How do I look?" _How do I look was all she asked and I was speechless I did a really good job on making her sexy. I couldn't help but my boy hormones were going crazy all I managed to say was "_ðang" _She looked at me weird but then started to do her hair. I on the other hand just could not stop staring Jake was right I definitely like his sister. Okay that completely made me sound like some perv but right now I really don't care I mean dang. I look her up and down one more time just to end up looking at her lips I bite down on my bottom lip man do I want to kiss those lips. STOP IT AUSTIN! Focus I see her trying to say something she is starting to look mad so I tune out of my thoughts and respond _"huh?" _Is all I say _"Are you ready?" _She said _"oh yeah lets go" _and with that we said our goodbyes to Jake and he looked at Ally's outfit then to me and mouthed protect her I nodded and then we headed out the door.

Ally's POV: We arrive at that party just to see that almost half of the party is either throwing up or passed out drunk. Great I think to myself I turn to Austin. _"Austin do we really have to go?" _

_"No but since we are already here lets just go in and say hi then leave okay?" _

_"Okay" _I agreed to go in and then leave when I went in I immediately saw Zach and saw how hot he looked and suddenly I really wanted to stay but I had a bad feeling. I think Zach notice me because he is starting to walk over to me I look around and see Austin has disappeared.

_"Hey Ally Glad you could make it you look hot" _

_"Thanks you do too" _

_"Want a drink?" _

_"Yea" _ He then leads me to the kitchen and grabs one of the red cups and hands it to me

_"here you go Ally" _

_"Thanks… wait does this have alcohol in it?" _

_"Of course it does what kind of party would this be if it didn't?" _

_"A party I would like" _I whispered to my self

_"What was that?" _

_"Nothing" _

_"Okay well I'm going fins something real quick stay right here" _

_"Okay I will" _ After he left I took a sip of my drink it was actually really good to where I gulped the whole thing down and got another one. After my like fifth drink I started to feel woozy so I started to walk around looking for Zach or Austin. Zach is nowhere to be found so I start looking in rooms I opened one door to see a couple having a heated making out session so I turned around and got out of there quickly until I bumped into someone

_"woah watch out there" _

_"oh I'm so sorry….Jonah?" _

_"Oh hey Ally" _

_"Have you seen Austin?" _

_"Oh yeah he is over there" _

_"Oh okay thanks" _ I walk over to the direction where Jonah pointed and saw Austin talking to Kayla he looked really annoyed and it looked like Kayla was trying to beg him to take her back. All of a sudden I felt really bold. It was probably the alcohol but I didn't care I marched right over to them and grabbed Austin by the collar and kissed him. At first he was shocked you can tell I was shocked I did that too but soon he started to kiss back and snaked his arm around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. I heard Kayla yell and storm away and I knew she wouldn't bother him anymore. Then Austin pulled away

_" What was that for?" _

_"It looked like she was bothering you so I decided to save you" _

_"You decided to save me by kissing me?" _

_"Yea it got he to go away didn't it and besides I kind of liked it" _I started to go in for another kiss but he backed up and held my arms "_Ally ur drunk aren't you?" _I nodded _"Okay its time to get you home before you do something that will make Jake kill me" _

_"Okay let me just get my jacket okay" _

_"Okay Als 5 minutes if your not back to the car then I'm coming to get you" _

_"Okay see you there" _I went towards the room where I put my jacket well I think that's where I put my jacket but then I felt arms sneak around waist and warm kisses going down my neck. It felt so good like little sparks going down my neck and I didn't want it to stop but then the kisses stopped and I felt his warm breath by my ear

_"did you miss me?"_ the guy whispered and I turned around to see it was Zach well I think it was Zach. I was about to say something but he crashed his lips onto mine before I could say anything. I hesitated for a minute but then I started to kiss back putting my hands around his neck. He lifted me up and led me to where I think was a bed and laid me down and slowly started to kiss down my neck again. All I remember after that was a loud bang and Zach getting pushed against the wall and some other guy saying _"If you touch her again you die" _ I couldn't see who it was because my vision started to get blurry then that same guy came and picked me up and the next thing you know I blacked out

Austin's POV:

I went outside and into the car and waited for Ally. 5 minutes passed then 10 I started to get worried so I went back to the party to find my sister and Jonah dancing so I go up to them. _"Hey Sophia have you seen Ally" _

_"Nope haven't seen her have you Jonah?" _

_"Oh I saw her about 20 minutes ago she was looking for you" _

_"yea well she found me and we were about to leave but she had to go get her jacket and I haven't seen her since" _

_"Oh sorry bro I haven't seen her" _

_"Okay thanks Sophia" _ I started to walk around and look for her but no luck and then I see Kayla so I go up to her _"have you seen Ally?" _

_"Yea she went into that room with Zach but don't worry I pretty sure Zach is taking good care of her" _ She then started to laugh I didn't hear the last thing she said to me because I started to run towards the door and slammed it open just enough time to see Zach ont top of Ally kissing down her neck I notice their clothes were still on so I made it on time. Then the rage started to overcome me and I yanked Zach off of her and pushed him into the wall he just had this smirk on his face so I punched him and said _"If you touch her again you die" _and hit him again then went over to the bed and picked up Ally and got the heck out of there. When I put her in the passenger seat I notice she was knocked out she prob had too much to drink. When I arrived to her house I got her out of the seat and carried her bridal style to the door. I knocked on it and prayed her dad didn't open the door. Luckily Jake opened the door and he looked very pissed off when he noticed a passed out Ally in my hands

_"What the heck happened" _

_"Jake it wasn't my fault she got drunk and passed out I'm just bringing her home" _

_"what else happened" _I decided not to tell him about the whole Ally and Zach almost had sex part

"_Nothing" _

_"okay well I guess as long as she is safe and home now there is nothing we can do but let her sleep come on in and put her in her bed" _

_"Okay" _I went in the house and upstairs to put a sleeping Ally in her bed and then I went downstairs to see Jake watching tv.

"_Bye Jake" _

_"You don't want to stay until she wakes up?" _

_"yea I guess I can" _I went over and sat on the couch next to Jake and watched Tv I sat there debating whether or not I should tell and I decided he should know

_"hey Jake" _

_"yea Austin" _

_"I lied something else did happen" _

_"What?" _I see the anger in his eyes and I brace myself and let out a sigh

_"No Austin please do not tell me you took my sisters virginity" _

_"What! No I didn't but…" _

_"But what Austin?" _

_" I stopped her from loosing it" _

_"Losing it to who" _

_"To Zach he had her in a room alone he was on top of her and kissing down her neck when I barged in" _

_"Did you kill him" _

_"No but I hurt him pretty bad" _

_"I'm going to kill him but thanks Austin" _

_"Huh?" _

_"thanks you did exactly what I wanted you too you protected my sister and I thank you for that" _

_"Oh no problem I would do anything to make sure Ally doesn't get hurt" _

_"And that's why I'm glad she has you" _

_"I'm glad I have her too" _ We then sat there in a comfortable silence watching tv while waiting for Ally to wake up.

**I do not own anything but the story! **

**What did you think? **


	7. Authors Note

**Hey Everyone I'm sorry if you thought this was a cha[ter but I'm really having some writers block for this story. When I first started it I had an idea of where I wanted it to go but then I guess I just lost my creative ideas idk. But for right now I'm stopping this story but I may continue it later if I get a creative spark or inspiration! I'm So sorry I let you guys down I know some of you where really looking forward to this story! If you guys want and think you can bring this story to an end in a creative way be my guess you guys can take it and create it your own way but let me know so I can read it! Also give me credit but other than that I hope you guys forgive me and read my other stories such as Somewhere Only We Know its really getting good right now! LOL Again I'm sorry I love all my readers and I thank you for following me and these stories! **

** ~Auslly2getha4eva~**


End file.
